Sólo se trataba de un deseo…
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: … y de jamás rendirse por alcanzarlo. Fic para intercambio White Elephant (Febrero).
1. Capítulo I

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

—¡Sakuraaaaa!

Se le había ido de entre las manos, así, como agua. Y eso le golpeó muy fuerte. Pero ella regresó como si nada y él no pudo evitar abrazarle sin reservas. Un abrazo fuerte y necesitado.

Algo dentro suyo, despertaba.

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

El repiqueteo del despertador sonó escandaloso una y otra vez hasta martillarle el cerebro. Se movió a regañadientes y con un —uhmm— agotado, terminó por levantarse al momento que bostezaba profundo, se estiró, saboreó aturdidamente el despertar y, aún lleno de brumas, por fin tanteó sobre la mesilla hasta alcanzar el despertador.

—_¡Sakuraaaa!_

Llevó una mano contra su rostro golpeándolo en el acto, al momento que esa escena volvía a su cabeza de manera tan repentina como desaparecía y aquel sentimiento, instalado en su pecho desde entonces, volvía a doler.

Li giró la vista a la ventana y entonces algo brilló.

—¿Señorito Li? —Tocaron a la puerta hasta que el hombre mayor se aventuró a entrar tras pasar unos minutos sin respuesta—. ¿Se encuentra bien joven Li?

El castaño parpadeó y asintió aún sintiéndose aturdido.

—Ya me levanto, gracias.

Volvió a mirar por el cristal y decidiendo por tallarse los ojos, fue a ponerse las pantuflas. Iba a buen tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente e ir a la escuela.

–.–.–

—¡¿De verdad?! —la fémina saltó.

—Sí, eso es cierto, definitivamente. Esas moras verdes existen realmente y dicen que quien las coma nunca necesitará volver a estudiar matemáticas.

—Y no sólo eso… —Eriol levantó un dedo sabiondo a la par de su amigo, a lo que Sakura se detuvo expectante, los ojos abiertamente incrédulos—, se convertirá en todo un erudito.

—¿Y dónde puedo conseguirlas?

—Ohhh pequeña Kinomoto, eso es un gran secreto, si fuera tan fácil todo el mundo ya las hubiera utilizado. ¿No crees?

Ella asintió repetidas veces con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y emoción a la par.

—Pero mira, sólo por ser una buena persona, te daré éstas que conseg-…

Mientras Yamazaki le tendía un par de bolitas color verde a Sakura dando una verborrea innecesaria sobre su cuidado y cómo plantarlas para que crecieran más, Eriol, sintiendo una presencia conocida, levantó la vista y se quedó contemplando, de manera meditativa, al recién llegado.

—Y así es como obtendrás todo un árbol gigantesco —Yamazaki, quien sonreía satisfecho con él mismo, alzó una mano a modo de saludo. —Hey, ¡hola Li! No pareces tener muy buena cara.

Éste bostezó, había llegado a justa hora pese a haberse levantado temprano. Asintió en saludo y terminó con un tímido —Buenos días, Sakura —ya más personal, que fue bastante bien recibido ya que la castaña había comenzado a contarle inmediatamente esa nueva información que sus dos compañeros le hubieran revelado.

—¿Eso es verdad?

Ella asintió y le mostró las bolitas verdes que tenía en sus manos y que se pensaba, eran unas moras verdes. Lo que nadie les había revelado fue que aquello simplemente se trataba de un fruto inmaduro.

—¡Deja de mentir Takashi! Lo único que harás es que se enfermen por comer cosas verdes —Chiharu frunció las cejas, le dio un buen coscorrón y, tomando a su amigo de la infancia por la oreja, le jaló lejos dejando a dos castaños completamente decepcionados.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Era mentira?!

—¿Li?

Éste giró, Eriol le veía detenidamente mas no dijo nada al final y negó restando importancia. —Será mejor tomar asiento, el profesor llegó.

–.–.–.–

Después de aquel incidente y la siguiente tarde, al igual que las que seguían como esa, no se habían producido más sucesos los cuales venían tras revelarse nuevas cartas. Extrañamente parecía todo demasiado tranquilo.

—¡Agbbbbb! —Keruberosu bostezó profundamente al momento que le resbalaban unas lágrimas, se estiraba hasta que las extensiones de su diminuto cuerpo le dolieron y terminó rascándose la inflada barriga que contenía un pedazo de pastel de fresa, un helado de vainilla, cuatro cerezas y un par de cosas más que se le fueron atravesando.

—Kero, ¡que flojo eres! —Sakura se quejó desde su escritorio, llevaba media tarde realizando su tarea de matemáticas de la cual apenas llevaba la mitad y, además, no estaba segura si se encontraba correcta—. Mejor deberías ayudarme con esto, ¡no entiendo nada! —Y algo dentro suyo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que de verdad existieran esas moras verdes.

Borró su último apunte y decidió mejor jalar el libro de Historia Japonesa II, quizás despejándose un poco lograría encontrarle una solución. Aunque, si le preguntaban, prefería que apareciese una carta.

Cinco minutos después estaba desparramada sobre la silla y miraba el techo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. El capítulo veintitrés era casi imposible de leer cuando le hablaba de eras y títulos que leyó en el veinte. ¡No lo recordaba! Y además, tampoco podía concentrarse.

—No entiendo…

—_¡Sakuraaaaa!_

Inevitablemente le vino esa sonrisa, la misma que aparecía cada vez que lo recordaba. Le ponía muy contenta el hecho de saberse más cerca del chino, después de todo, pese a la rivalidad al inicio de conocerlo, tras tantas batallas, el sentimiento de unión que había desarrollado a su lado le era importante. Y el que él lo expresase de esa manera, le hacía sentirse segura de que aquello que ella sentía era mutuo.

Se sentía ganadora de un gran amigo.

—Hey, ¡monstruo! —Al parpadear, se dio cuenta que en lugar de ver el blanco techo, estaba la cara de su hermano que le observaba con mal talante—. Deja de tontear y baja a comer —y se retiró mascullando algo sobre estorbos y alejar a alguien.

—¡No soy un monstruo! —Pero se arrepintió de levarse tan rápido de la silla, porque la visión le dio vueltas hasta nublarsele por segundos—. ¡Agrrr! —Suspiró profundo dejando pasar el enojo y miró sus libros y de ahí el reloj a un lado—. ¡¿Quéééééé?! —¡Se le había acabo el día y seguía sin terminar su tarea!

–.–.–.–

—¿Por qué simplemente no le dices la verdad? —Roby Moon estaba de brazos cruzados y se mantenía sentada sobre una chimenea. Llevaban alrededor de media hora observando a la maestra de cartas.

Aquella energía escondida, terminó cediendo por aquella vez y desapareció por fin.

Spinel Sun la observó con franca curiosidad. —Se ha marchado. ¿Eso qué significa?

—Significa que aún me recuerda —Eriol estaba serio, había mantenido su báculo presente en todo momento, pero hasta ahora le desapareció—. Mientras me encuentre cerca, no se atreverá a atacarla.

—Pero ya lo ha hecho, ¿no es así? —inquirió la pantera—. Si es tan peligrosa, ¿por qué no se lo comunicas? —Y pocas veces estaba de acuerdo con la prisa de su contraparte, pero ésta vez parecía llevar justa razón.

Él suspiró, llevaba dándole vueltas al tema desde el otro día. —Deberá ser capaz de resolverlo ella sola, sólo así podrá ser la legítima dueña de todas las cartas.

—¿Y el mago chino?

—También será una prueba para él, y su futuro…

Roby Moon y Spinel Sun cruzaron miradas inquietas.

–.–.–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Releí muchas veces lo que solicitabas ya que, cada vez que iniciaba la historia me desviaba y, cuando volvía a leer tu pedido, me daba cuenta que no tenía nada de lo que esperabas. Así que, bueno… espero que funcione, porque francamente ya casi al final de la historia leí una línea que jamás leí desde el inicio de tus aclaraciones, y que es muy notoria ahora; y no me refiero a las batallas.

¡Por favor, no juzgues antes de terminar!

**Gushu:** si estás leyendo esto, pensé detenidamente sobre lo de subir capítulos en breves intervalos como me llegaste a comentar, pero por ahora no podrá ser, ya que tengo límite de tiempo para tenerlo terminado. Pero lo tengo en cuenta.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Capítulo II

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Capítulo II

—¡Atrás! —Una luz centelló y entonces Sakura alzó el báculo logrando por fin atrapar la carta. Estuvo peleando durante algunos segundos más hasta que por fin logró que ésta se transformara—. ¡Li! , ¿te encuentras bien? —Saltó desde la cima de la casa y terminó por correr los últimos pasos, el joven chino se encontraba recargado sobre una pileta de piedras que a lo largo formaban un círculo concluyendo en la base de una fuente en la cual a su centro, se alzaban dos niños jugando y lanzándose agua.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, aunque la profunda herida en la pierna derecha, no parecía decir lo mismo. Cuando peleaba contra la carta para distraerla mientras Sakura se recuperaba un poco, se había distraído con otra energía, una que la sintió demasiado amenazante al lanzarse contra su compañera. Recordaba haber actuado rápido, saltado al frente con su espada como escudo, algo que lanzándole hacia una reja en donde se clavó parte de ésta sobre el muslo y terminar rebotando sobre el pavimento y rodando justo donde ahora se encontraba.

En aquel momento Sakura quiso ayudarlo, pero la carta contra la que combatía se atravesó para intentar derrotarla y desaparecer, quizás para seguir jugando, pero la maestra fue más astuta y con un rápido movimiento la inmovilizó.

—Tienes demasiada sangre, ¡debemos llevarte a una enfermería! —volvió la vista a los lados en busca de alguien, mas sólo había un panorama oscuro y un gato callejero que saltaba sobre una barda y se perdía—. Lla-¡Llamaré a Tomoyo! —sacó presurosa su celular deseando su amiga fuera a contestarle, aquella vez por un compromiso familiar no había podido acompañarles.

—Espera Sakura…

—¿Qué? ¡PERO…

Li negó, arrancándose un pedazo de tela y enredándoselo sobre la herida, apretando lo mejor que pudo. Entonces, ya un poco pálido no seguro si por la pérdida de sangre o el dolor, apoyó un codo sobre la barda para empujarse hacia arriba y luego usar su propia espada como bastón.

—He mandado un mensaje a Wei, así que no hay problema —Apretó los dientes cuando al pisar con el pie, el dolor le sacudió toda la espina dorsal, mas fuera de un minúsculo ruidito, no dijo nada más y se sentó sobre la piedra—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Fue una habilidad de la carta?

Keruberosu flotó hasta el hombro de su ama, traía una pata adolorida y algo golpeada la cabeza. Tras aquella batalla había recibido un buen golpe y no sólo físico, también a su orgullo. —Esa energía no fue la misma que esa carta, de eso estoy seguro.

Sakura le miró. —¿Se trata de alguna otra?

La criatura mágica que parecía más bien un peluche, cruzó los brazos. —¿Se ha escapado alguna otra mientras intentabas transformarla? —pero al observar la negativa siguió pensativo y deslizó la mirada sobre Li. Internamente seguía agradecido que hubiera salvado a la castaña, aquel golpe indudablemente le hubiera lastimado gravemente—. No lo sé…, pero ciertamente es poderosa —Y no sólo pensaba eso, sino que "peligrosa" era parte del mismo enunciado. Cruzó una mirada preocupada con Li, y giró la vista a un lado, un auto se aproximaba. Frunció el ceño. No conocía el Clan Li, pero para que un mayordomo poseyera algunos conocimientos en magia, simbolizaba que a esa familia no debía de subestimársele.

Un hombre alto y canoso se bajo, observó a su protegido e inmediatamente abrió la puerta trasera. —Permítame joven Li —Pero se quedó a medio camino ya que el castaño negó, haciendo alusión que podía moverse por él sólo. Algo bastante respetable en el Clan Li, era su resistencia. Li Meilin con su manera de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una prueba viviente, y eso que ella pertenecía a una rama no tan directa.

—Sakura, vamos —él se detuvo a la puerta y le ofreció el paso primero—. Los llevaré, es tarde ya.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y asintiendo, se subió. Pensó en negarse, ¡le avergonzaba mucho molestar! Pero el hacerlo sólo retardaría que Li se revisara esa pierna, y ella realmente se encontraba preocupada.

—¡Gracias! —Ambos, ama y guardián, se despidieron animadamente en bajito y, hasta cuando con la carta vuelo ella subió a su habitación, el auto despareció.

—¿Él va a encontrarse bien? —miró a Kero, quien se había quedado observando a lo lejos por la ventana—. ¿Kero?

Hizo una pausa antes de decidirse. Shaoran Li era fuerte, sin embargo había mucha de esa energía que seguía sintiendo en el chiquillo y no se encontraba seguro si era por culpa de aquel ataque. Al final asintió decidiendo por no preocupar de más a su dueña, primero necesitaría hablarlo con Yue. —Lo estará, es descendiente de Clow.

–.–.–

—¿Joven Li?

Pero Li no respondió, a minutos de llegar a su apartamento, había resbalado por el asiento. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y la respiración parecía habérsele puesto tan pesada que apenas podía inflar un poco el pecho.

Entre sus intervalos de inconciencia, sintió ser jalado por el brazo, haber tropezado algunos escalones y después la cabeza tan pesada hundirse por completo en una mullida almohada. También una compresa fría que aliviaba su calor y un punzante dolor que la abrazaba desde el fémur, como si por dentro se carcomiese el hueso.

—_¡Sakuraaaaa!_

_Se lanzó por ella entre toda esa oscuridad pero al agarrar su mano, ésta la traspasó como fantasma. Sin dejarse vencer, siguió avanzando tras ella en esa caída infinita._

—_Olvídala._

_Apretó los dientes, estaba muy cerca. Sólo… Sólo tenía que estirar un poco más el brazo y…_

—_¡Olvídala!_

_Una figura apareció golpeando su mente con el pensamiento y entonces, la castaña se fue de su alcance._

Parpadeó, estaba confundido y todo parecía borroso.

—¿Joven Li?

Esperó unos segundos más hasta que el manchón azul del techo, tomó sentido. Se sentía mareado. Movió los labios sintiendo un sabor amargo en la garganta y eso le produjo toser y doblarse con el cuerpo dolorido, pero una mano se posó en su nuca y le instó para doblarse sólo un poco más aprovechando su despertar, y beber del vaso que le tendían.

El agua le pasó como cuchillos, incluso la sentía quemarle el pecho. No se dio cuenta hasta después, que se trataba de una infusión, y no por el sabor, sino por el olor que terminó llegándole.

—¿Se siente mejor?

Se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama y pasó un brazo tapando sus ojos, todo le dolía.

—¿Q-… ¿Qué sucedió? —No se esperaba ese tono de voz, incluso le pareció desconocido.

—Ha tenido una severa fiebre, pero ya pasó. Por ahora lo que necesita es descansar.

—¿Cuánto…

El hombre suspiró. —Toda la noche. Por ahora no debe apresurarse, ya me he encargado para avisar que no irá a la escuela el día de hoy.

Li se imaginó decir algo, quizás una queja y el intento de una intención perdida de levantarse, mas todo lo que sucedió es que se quedó ahí, dormido, sin haberse dado cuenta.

Wei le miró esperando algo más, y al ver que la infusión había funcionado, volvió a colocar la alarma para la siguiente taza. Aquella noche había valorado mucho el haber sido instruido entre las medicinas y la herbolaria.

—Le comunicaré a la señorita Li Meilin, que se encuentra mejor.

Ella había llamado esa noche pero al serle negada la comunicación, no hubo nada que pudiese evitar que lograra saber la verdad. Wei sospechaba que ella poseía alguna clase de conexión especial con su primo.

–.–.–.–

—_¡Kinomoto!_

_Sakura extendió la mano para no caer, Shaoran apenas podía agarrarse del filo de aquella torre. Él se estiró un poco más alcanzando a rozarle los dedos._

—_Shaoran…_

_Pudo apreciar que los dedos del castaño que se apretaba contra uno de los fierros rotos, sangraban. Pero era lo único del que sostenerse para no caer._

—_Kinomoto, ¡dame tu mano!_

_Pero pese a que su vida pendía de aquel intento, no era eso lo que le preocupada._

_Alzó al vista, sus ojos castaños redondo estaban algo cristalizados, como si aquello le doliera mucho._

—_¡No hay tiempo! ¡Kino—_

—_¡Llámame Sakura! —soltó fuerte, sus mejillas hinchadas por el enojo—. ¡Llámame…! ¡Llámame Sakura…!_

_Y entonces resbalaba._

–.–

—¡Ahhh!

Ésta despertó de golpe y junto a ella, Keruberosu, que alterado, había volado asustado hasta ella.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella le miró por segundos más, y después se talló los ojos con pesadez. Sentía todo su entorno lleno de brumas del sueño.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Estabas gritando. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Sakura lo meditó durante algunos minutos y entonces recordó eso, ese "Kinomoto" y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho. Algo se sentía raro.

—Yo… —miró a su guardián—. No estoy segura —Y no lo estaba. No podía siquiera ella misma describirse eso que sentía—. Creo que…

La alarma sonó y al mirarla ella la tomó y gritó asustada. ¡Había dejado el horario del sábado! Saltó inmediatamente empujando de paso a Kero sin querer a un lado, y comenzó a lanzar su ropa a diestra y siniestra mientras se arreglaba. ¡Ya no tenía tiempo para desayunar!

–.–.–

—¿Shaoran no vino?

—Así es —Rika miró el lugar desalojado mientras contestaba a Sakura—. Por lo que me dijo la secretaría, creo que se encuentra enfermo —Como ella era presidente de salón, la secretaría había aprovechado en entregarle el mensaje para que se lo hiciese llegar al profesor.

Eriol, quien escuchaba calladamente a su lado, la miró. — Quizás sería bueno visitarle —y sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que le daba a toda la gente ya de manera automática—. Oh, pero me temo que hoy me toca la limpieza de salón junto con Yamazaki.

—Y yo tengo ballet —la morena pareció afligida—. Bien podrías ir tú, Sakura y saludarlo también de nuestra parte.

Ella la miró, después a Eriol y por final a Tomoyo. La última, que era su esperanza, negó algo triste. —Mi madre me ha solicitado que le acompañe el día de hoy, lo siento mucho Sakura. Pero estoy segura que con tu presencia será más que suficiente —y sonrió, tras lanzar una mirada cómplice a sus otros dos compañeros.

La castaña dudó pero enseguida asintió contenta, después de todo deseaba saber cómo seguía su compañero.

—¡Ya sé! —Tomoyo juntó sus manos ilusionada—. Hoy tenemos cocina, ¿por qué no preparamos unas galletas para él? —Rika y Sakura asintieron ilusionadas—. También podríamos escribirle algo para que se mejore pronto.

Mientras planeaban el tipo de galletas que harían, Sakura, sintiéndose observada, pilló que Eriol le veía. Al quererle preguntar si algo sucedía, Takashi se atravesó casi pegándole un durazno en la cara y contándole sobre las galletas sagradas de los Egipcios.

–.–.–

Estando a la entrada y sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, se observó tras el cristal de la puerta dándose cuenta que su cabello estaba algo desarreglado. Se peinó un poco, se ajustó el saco y alisó la falda de manera presurosa antes que Wei, al abrir, le provocara un susto que casi hace que se le cayera la bolsa que llevaba.

—Jovencita Sakura —él pareció complacido al verla y, con una leve inclinación que la otra imitó, le indicó que pasase—. El joven Li la espera —Le guió hacía la sala, una habitación amplia forrada de una alfombra café pálido que contenía un sofá en forma de L y una mesita central de vidrio que tenía encima una figurita de un hombre que cincelaba sobre una piedra. A la izquierda estaba una mesa alta cuadrada con cuatro sillas, ésta era de madera oscura con grabados al borde de los filos, Li le observaba desde ahí. Atrás y a lo largo de las paredes, se dispersaban cinco cuadros con caracteres chinos.

Wei se adelantó a una de las sillas y la retiró. Cuando Sakura tomó asiento, él recogió parte de los libros en los que Li parecía haber estado centrado. —Me encuentro preparando té, enseguida lo traeré.

—Gracias, Wei.

Sakura, quien seguía impresionada por la decoración, continuó paseando la vista por los recuadros. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención más que todo lo demás. En una mesita por el pasillo de la entrada y debajo de un espejo oval, se encontraba la foto de una mujer muy bella.

—Es mi madre —aclaró el castaño.

—Es hermosa —quiso preguntar algo sobre su demás familia, pero se limitó—. Su expresión me recuerda a ti —Pasaron algunos segundos más que le dedicó a la imagen antes de por fin centrar su atención en el otro, cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante—. ¡Ahhh! —Se paró repentinamente e inclinándose alzó la bolsa que llevaba—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Shaoran, todos esperamos que te recuperes pronto!

Éste parpadeó y después soltó una sonrisa. —No es necesaria tanta formalidad —Y no lo era, no con ella.

Asintiendo, Sakura volvió a su lugar, seguía algo apenada pero francamente se sentía tan cómoda con su presencia, que había olvidado dónde y a qué iba.

Era verdad… Deslizó la mirada por sobre las vendas en su muñeca izquierda, desconocía que también se la hubiese lastimado. —¿Has faltado por la herida? ¿Te encuentras mejor, Sha-…—Antes de terminar la oración, le brilló el recuerdo de su anterior sueño, entristeciéndola—… -oran? —Dudó al final, sintiéndose casi sin derecho de aquella confianza.

El nombrado, mientras terminaba de leer la tarjeta firmada por todos, alzó la vista y asintió seguro. —Wei me ha cuidado bien, no te preocupes —Igual aún sentía el cuerpo agotado, sin embargo nada comparado como horas antes.

Sakura no contestó, seguía inquieta, y él lo notó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Han vuelto a atacarte?

Negó. —No, yo…

El mayordomo apareció y dejó unas tazas. —¿Se les ofrece algo más a los jóvenes?

Li la aguardó, pero la otra seguía sumergida en su cavilar. —¿Sakura?

Ella le dirigió una profunda mirada y, como si su nombre le despertara un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, por fin sonrió y negó agradeciendo con que aquello era suficiente.

—¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

Asintió, feliz. La incertidumbre se había alejado.

—Bien —Shaoran no se mostró del todo convencido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar—. ¿Keruberosu ha encontrado algo sobre esa presencia?

—Me dijo que lo investigaría con Yue —alzó un dedo apuntando arriba, nada en particular—, justamente debe estar ahora con él.

–.–.–

—¿No has podido reconocer esa energía? —Yue estaba cruzado de brazos, se recargaba al lado de la ventana que daba hacia el patio y por la cual observaba un pequeño lago con un par de peces y un bambú que al rellenarse de agua, golpeaba inclinándose y vaciando su contenido.

Keruberosu gruñó, detestaba ese tono estoico que el otro se cargaba. No le había reprochado nada, sin embargo podía interpretar esa molestia al saber que su ama hubo necesitado de alguien más para estar a salvo.

—Fue algo breve. Además, Sakura ha contado todas las cartas, no falta ninguna como para haberse escapado —y alzó la voz—. Incluso si fuera una carta Clow, no hubiese intentado lastimar de esa manera a su dueña.

Yue le miró, serio. —Recuerda que las cartas sólo respetan a su original dueño. Mientras Sakura no la convierta con su propia magia, ellas no cederán —he hizo una pausa como esperando algo—. ¿Qué es lo que me escondes?

El otro dudó, gruñó un poco, desvió la mirada al lado contrario y se tiró después en el piso cruzando las patas. —Es ese chiquillo —confesó—. Creí haber sentido esa energía en él días antes, incluso ahora después de la batalla.

—¿Será debido al ataque?

—Pienso que no es así.

Silencio.

—Puede que sea descendiente de Clow y tenga derecho a las cartas, sin embargo no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a Sakura —El amarillo chascó la lengua al saberse descubierto en pensamientos, estaba seguro que su compañero a veces leía la mente—. Pero aún así, no habrá que bajar la guardia, Keruberosu.

El tigre desvió la mirada a la ventana, sobre el vasto cielo. Cerca pasaba una mariposa amarilla con manchitas negras que revoloteaba junto a otra que le dio alcance; más atrás un ave cuya cual no lograba distinguir bien, planeaba alejándose.

—Su presencia me recordó a Clow cuando creó las cartas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El de cabello plateado cerró los ojos y caminó a la puerta dando por finalizado el tema. —Investigaré. Mientras tanto, cuida de Sakura.

Keruberosu gruñó levantándose de golpe y lanzando un rugido. —¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡No necesitas decirlo!

–.–.–.–

—Tomoyo, hija, ¿estás segura que no te importa acompañarme?

Ella asintió tomando su bolso y caminando justo a su lado.

—Vaya, ¡llevamos tanto tiempo sin salir juntas!

La madre de la morena sonrió complacida. No le disgustaba en lo absoluto que su hija se la pasase junto a Sakura, la hija de su preciada Nadeshiko, pero admitía un poquito tras esos días, que era agradable haberla encontrado tan accesible.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz! —Sonomi apuntó al cielo, contenta, aunque le pareció extraño que a plena luz del día pudiese visualizarla—. _Doble deseo_ —pensó.

–.–.–.–

—¡Buenas noches!

Shaoran cerró no sintiéndose tan contento. Sakura había sido tan insistente en que no necesitaba acompañarle que le había ganado la batalla. Sin embargo Wei, con palabras sabías, logró que ésta accediera a que le llevase.

—Por lo menos sé que estará segura.

Lo sabía porque confiaba en su mayordomo. Wei le cuidaba desde niño y jamás le hizo dudar.

Suspiró cansinamente y cojeando se encaminó a la mesa moviendo el paquete de galletas que la castaña hubiera traído, volvió a acercarse otro par de libros y les abrió donde antes se quedara mientras se sentaba y seguía leyendo. Si hubiera observado un poco mejor, se hubiese dado cuenta que un papel dentro de una envoltura azul, se deshacía en una llamarada minúscula de fuego verde.

–.–.–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Capítulo III

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Capítulo III

¿Qué es esto? ¿Nuevamente ese sueño? Ella permanecía conciente y podía observarse desde la altura en donde flotaba. Ahí se encontraba su otro yo, colgando, tratando de aferrarse a un fierro mientras el moreno luchaba por alcanzarla.

Hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta que el otro estaba mal herido por un costado de la espalda

—_Shaoran…_

—_Kinomoto, ¡dame tu mano!_

Y nuevamente estaba llamándole así.

¡No quería!

—No lo hagas…

—_¡No hay tiempo!_

Se llevó las manos a los oídos, tapándolos. —No me llames así…

_¡Kino-…_

—No me llames… ¡No me llames Kinomoto!

—_¡Llámame Sakura! —_No podía soportarlo, ¡le dolía de sólo escucharlo!_—. ¡Llámame…! ¡Llámame Sakura…!_

—Mi nombre es Sakura…, Shaoran.

Apretó sus manos contra el pecho, éste le dolía.

–.–

—¡Sakurita!

Ella se removió quejosa, hasta que abrió los ojos. Justo a su frente flotaba un peluche amarillo de cabeza redonda.

—… ¡AHHHH!

Susto. Girar. Golpe. Sakura se sobó la retaguardia mientras apretaba los ojos dolorida sobre el suelo.

—¡S-kkk-aaaAaahh…!

Miró a sus lados y, sintiendo unos leves golpecitos por debajo de las piernas, pegó otro grito e inmediatamente sacó al peluche estirándolo por el brazo. —¡Lo siento Kero! —Éste traía espirales en sus ojos y balbuceaba incoherencias—. ¿Estás bien? —No hubo respuesta—. ¡¿Kero?! —y lo agitó.

Minutos después.

—¡Pensé que moriría! —Kero se sobaba su cabeza. ¡Él que se había preocupado por su ama y ésta que le había azotado contra el piso y caído sobre él!

—¡Lo sientooo!

La miró, ya dejando el tema. —Sakura, ¿has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla?

Silencio.

—No estoy segura de qué es… —Sentada sobre sus piernas dobladas y abrazando una almohada, ella miró el reloj, marcaban las tres de la mañana.

Hubo un ruido a la puerta y entonces un hombre perlado de cabellera morena se asomó, traía el rostro cansado. —Monstruo, ¿sigues despierta? —y observando a los lados se detuvo en el peluche sentado frente a su hermana—. ¡Ya duérmete y deja de hacer tanto escándalo!

Cerró justo cuando la menor le aventó la almohada que chocó contra la puerta, e inflaba los mofletes lanzando humitos malhumorados.

—¡Agrrr!

Kero contempló la puerta un poco más por si acaso, y al ver que no regresaba volvió la vista a la otra.

—¡El monstruo es otro! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Ya ve-…

—¿Sakura?

Ella detuvo su perorata y entendiendo esa mirada, guardó silencio. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? ¿Tendría alguna relevancia?

Bajó la mirada apenada. Sabía que aquello podía ser sólo una tontería. Es decir, Shaoran tenía el derecho de llamarle por su apellido si quería, era sólo que… Era sólo que…

—No creo que sea algo en particular… Me encuentro con Shaoran, parece que peleamos contra alguien y yo caigo —e hizo una pausa rememorando como una joven le golpeaba aventándola fuera de la torre y ella intentaba sujetarse de lo que podía para no caer—. Entonces aparece él e intenta ayudarme para subir. Ahí es cuando me despierto.

Kero aguardó un momento más, pero al entender que no continuaba nada, asintió. —¿Segura que es todo lo que recuerdas?

Sakura asintió.

–.–.–

Llegó casi sin aire de tanto correr, primero en la casa al levantarse, después al desayunar, siguió el patinar, cuando llegó a la escuela para cambiarse los zapatos y de ahí, al salón.

Todos aplaudieron.

—Lo-… ¡Lo hice!

—Me temo que por muy poco señorita Kinomoto —ella saltó, el profesor Terada estaba a su espalda y le miraba—. ¿Qué hará cuando un día decida llegar más temprano?

—¡Oh! —saltó y juntó sus manos en súplica—, ¡por favor no lo haga!

El salón rió a unísono.

—Silencio —El profesor, suspirando y con un bonchete de papeles enrollados, le dio un coscorrón como respuesta—. Ahora, ve a tu lugar —Ya sabía que esa alumna no tenía remedio con el horario; pero bueno, sus calificaciones le compensaban. Arregló su corbata puesto que al correr por no llegar tarde se le había aflojado, y caminó al frente mientras escribía una fecha en el pizarrón—. Espero hayan realizado su tarea ya que el día de hoy tendremos examen sobre ello.

Hubo un gemido de queja general, mas eso no evitó que presentaran. Y de ahí, todo continuó normal hasta la hora de salida.

—Oigan, hoy se ha instalado un pequeño mercado a dos calles de mi casa. Mi madre me ha contado que hay dos malabaristas impresionantes ofreciendo una función y me ha regalado boletos. ¿Les gustaría venir?

A Sakura inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos, le encantaban esa clase de cosas. Rika sonrió contenta con aquella respuesta, y esperó por los demás a lo cual Tomoyo tampoco tardó en asentir, mas Chiharu pareció triste.

—Me encantaría, pero el día de hoy tengo cita con el dentista —y apuntó a Yamazaki—, y Takashi me acompañará.

—¿Li? ¿Hiragizawa?

El último asintió. —Claro, ¡me encantaría! Pienso que es una buena oportunidad para comprar bolitas de pulpo.

—A los mercados suelen ir muchas parejas, ¿lo sabían? Y es tradicional por la noche sentarse a ver el cielo ya que se dice que, cuando dos personas miran una estrella intensamente y ésta se mueve, significa que estarán juntas siempre —Yamazaki se paró frente al castaño—. Se dice que eso se debe a que sus pensamientos están tan unidos, que la estrella se va dándoles el mensaje de que continuarán juntos por siempre.

–¡Takashi!

Y aquella era una escena de nunca acabar, pero que inevitablemente a Eriol no dejaba de divertirle. La inocencia tanto de Shaoran como de Sakura seguía sorprendiéndole, ¡y mirar que darle sorpresas a un mago de su calibre era bastante difícil!

–.–.–

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Sakura casi se desvanecía por falta de aire, y se agachaba apoyándose en las rodillas mientras intentaba agarrar todo el aire que podía—. ¡Tuve que sobornar a Kero para que se quedara quieto en casa!

Tomoyo se sonrió y apuntó la cabecita amarilla que asomaba por un lado de su bolso. —Parece que no te fue muy bien.

—¡AHH! ¡KERO! —Apretó su bolso intentando que nadie más lo viera, aunque ello produjo lo contrario, puesto que con el escándalo todo el que pasaba le veía. Ya más calmada, respiró hondo, asomándose—. Kero, ¡se supone que te quedarías en casa!

El león peluche se cruzó de brazos y frunció la boca, indignado. —Sakura, tú sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Acaso no has pensado que podría haber otro ataque? Necesitas de mí. Además, aún no sabemos nada con respecto a la otra presencia.

Ella suspiró y resignada volvió a cerrar su mochila. —Bien, pero quédate ahí. ¡Y no te daré el pastel que te prometí!

—¿Pastel? —Rika que justo llegaba, les miró sin entender y se quedó observando a Li, como si fuera el castigado. Éste sólo se cruzó de brazos y en lugar de defenderse suspiró y volteó el rostro a un lado.

–.–

El mercado era pequeño a comparación de los que se instalaban en el Tanabata, pero no por ello malo. Con variedad por doquier, podías encontrar desde cangrejos tostados con miel, hasta bolitas de pulpo empanizado, y rosas rellenas de caramelo y cubierta de chocolate. Estas últimas, pegándosete en el paladar como fue en el caso del chino, que Keruberosu desde su escondite, no dejaba de burlarse.

—¡Ahógate! —El castaño le zambulló de golpe una bola de pulpo picosa, y comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta cuando la criatura mágica se puso morado.

—Kero, ¡deja de pelear!

El susodicho, que se golpeaba el pecho para no ahogarse, tosió intentando al mismo tiempo respirar, mostró los dientes y apuntó acusadoramente al otro. —¡Es él quien comenzó!

Y claramente aquello era mentira puesto que el guardián no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para molestarle. Aquel día estaba gruñón por no haber dormido suficiente, y parte de la culpa la llevaba él. Aún no confiaba en su honestidad para con su ama.

Molesto, se escapó del bolso, mordió la mano de Li y voló entre los puestos hacia el bosque. Mejor iba a buscarse un lugar de postres, comería a reventar y cuando tuviese mejor humor, regresaría. Así que se perdió de los ojos y la voz de su ama, que le llamaba a lo lejos.

—¡Kero! ¡Agrr! —golpeó con un pie el piso e infló los mofletes—. No entiendo qué le pasa.

—Mejor déjalo —éste se sobaba la mordida y gruñó con mal talante.

—Pero…

—Oh, ¡ahí están! —Eriol esbozó una sonrisa, iba acompañado de Tomoyo y Rika, ambas con un peluche gigante—. Los hemos estado buscando. Daidoji apostaba que se habían escondido en El lago del cisne —y los tres soltaron una risita cómplice.

—¿El lago del cisne? —ambos se miraron, parpadearon sin entender la gracia y se encogieron de hombros.

—¡Esa es una gran idea! —Tomoyo, animadamente, se adelantó y la jaló por el brazo, llevándola derecho entre el puesto de peces y pulpos, de ahí hasta el de flores, dieron vuelta la derecha y en un puentecito de madera, a la izquierda.

—¿Qué es aquí? —Shaoran les había seguido más despacio, distrayéndose con un par de espadas, además de que seguía cojeando secretamente puesto que llevaba tan sólo dos días desde el incidente.

Eriol, a su lado, se ajustó los lentes. —Esto, querido Li, es El lago del cisne —y antes de dejarle entender nada, con un empujoncito, lo hizo trastabillar bote dentro que, de no haber sido por sus buenos reflejos, hubiera caído encima de Sakura.

Los tres alzaron las manos despidiéndose. —Sakura, los veremos del otro lado —y Tomoyo apuntó un extremo, pasando por un puentecito que le habían adornado para crear un túnel.

Uno..., dos…, tres…

Sakura se alzó de golpe haciendo que el bote se tambaleara, y abrazándose de Shaoran evitó caer lago adentro. Tomoyo le había llevado hasta ahí y pedido que aguardara. Pensó que quizás iría por los demás, claro que no consideró la lógica de ver dos asientos.

—¿Sakura?

Abriendo los ojos que había mantenido cerrados por el susto, se topó con unas orbes iguales a las suyos.

Silencio.

—¡AH!

Nuevamente la fémina hizo que el bote casi se volteara hasta que logró ponerse quieta en su asiento, del cual no se movía y mantenía la mirada gacha. El corazón le latía fuertemente y las mejillas las tenía más rojas que una manzana en su punto de maduración.

—Lo siento… —volvió a balbucear.

Iban a medio camino sobre un pequeño bote en forma de cisne que navegaba en un lago adornado de velitas flotantes y estrellas colgantes entre los árboles. Claramente aquella clase de lugar se colocaba en el favorito de las parejas que buscaban algo romántico. Pero por la cara de los dos que le abordaban, no era precisamente –_cómodo_– la palabra a reinar.

Zambullendo unos dedos en el agua creando un mudo –_sss_– Sakura contempló su figura deformándose. Se había quedado pegada al lado contrario del de su compañero, dedicándose a observar cualquier cosa. Estaba todavía avergonzada de haberle abrazado de aquella manera. Además… bueno, si cerraba sus ojos, podía recordar un olor agradable, algo parecido como el de Yukito, pero diferente. Le producía seguridad.

Li, quien la observaba de reojo mientras removía los dedos algo nervioso, agitó la cabeza como si así lograra despejar esas dudas pensando en que, no tenía porqué sentirse así.

Suspiró y negándose algo para él mismo, respiró profundo viendo las estrellas.

–Son hermosas, ¿verdad?

Sakura le miró y después a ellas, unas perlas infinitas que brillaban como gemas, rubíes y zafiros. El cielo estaba plagado de ellas.

Con las mejillas ahora sonrosadas de una ilusión genuina, asintió segura. —Sí, lo son —descendió a verlo, ella a él, ambos con una sonrisa cómplice, para después volver a centrarse sobre sus cabezas. El sentimiento de verlas no sólo era pacífico, sino que la compañía al hacerlo se tornaba irremplazable. Era como cuando uno estaba pequeño y que jugaba a ver el espacio mientras se perdía en él, imaginando encontrar algo especial, un tesoro.

Al brillo a lo lejos, y recorrió media bóveda celeste.

—¡Sakuraaaa! —El amarillo que aparecía repentinamente, voló frente a los ojos de su ama y abrió los brazos de manera exagerada—. ¡Te he estado buscando! —y molesto, apuntó al varón—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí con ese mocoso?

—¡No soy mocoso! —él saltó, pero ni bien de esperarlo, Keruberosu se le fue sobre el rostro empujándolo y _¡plasshhh!_, de ahí ambos al agua.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Kero!

Entre burbujas, el rostro del menor se asomó con algo que parecían plantas sobre su cabeza, y el otro flotó hacia el bote segundos después.

—¡Kero!, ¿qué es lo te sucede? ¡Has podido lastimarlo!

—¡Sharoan! ¡Sakura! ¿Se encuentran bien?

Desde la orilla del final del recorrido, al cual ya no faltaba mucho por llegar, Tomoyo, Rika y Eriol les esperaban sentados comiendo algodón de azúcar. La primera se había adelantado al ver la escena.

Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a su guardián y lo guardó en el bolso, para después estirarse y tenderle una mano a su compañero ayudándole a salir.

—Lo siento mucho…, no sé qué le sucede el día de hoy.

Li, quien se intentaba retirar lo más que podía de alga, negó restando importancia. El que no se llevase bien con el guardián, no significaba que tuviera que desquitarse con su ama. —Olvídalo, tú no tienes que disculparte —Fue entonces que le miró, directo a los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Me he divertido el día de hoy.

Ella correspondió el gestó, contenta. —También yo.

El barco por fin llegó, los otros esperaban curiosos.

–.–.–

—Agr.

—No pareces muy contento.

A Yukito le produjo gracia cuando su amigo giró la cara y se enfurruñó en su propio mundo. Habían observado a la pequeña Sakura al lado de un amigo suyo, Shaoran Li, y aquello no había puesto de buen humor al hermano mayor. Claro que, esa caída sorpresiva que no entendieron, le había sacado una sonrisa que no duró mucho porque, lo que vino, le cayó como balde de agua fría.

El más bajo volvió a lanzar una mirada a lo lejos y removió los labios con algo de inquietud. Keruberosu tenía razón, el amigo de Sakura estaba impregnado de una energía extraña.

–.–.–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Capítulo IV

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Capítulo IV

—_¡¿Por qué haces esto?!_

_Le enfrentaba cara a cara mientras empuñaba su bastón. Desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el codo, le escurría una hilerilla de sangre._

–.–

Se levantó de golpe, gritando como ya se había hecho costumbre.

–.–.–.–

Yue la miró escrupuloso. —No mientas.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada y negó. No esperaba tener que contar todo completo.

—¿Mentir? —Keruberosu no entendió—. Sakura, ¿acaso no me has contado todo?

La castaña los miró y luego a sus dos amigos presentes.

—Li, ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar té? —Tomoyo se levantó, entendiendo—. Joven Yue, espero que no le moleste que interrumpamos en la cocina —y jaló al aludido puertas afuera, el cual lanzó una mirada preocupada a su amiga antes de salir. No estaba enterado que Sakura tuviese alguna pesadilla hasta minutos antes de llegar a casa del juez.

—Realmente, ¿qué sucede en ese sueño? —Kero se acercó, su voz parecía un poco molesta. Sólo un poco.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que por fin ella se decidiese a hablar y, tras un suspiró de derrota, les contara todo lo que recordaba.

—¿Qué relevancia tiene eso? —Ahora sí, el león estaba molesto—. ¡Da igual que te llame Kinomoto, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes!

Sin embargo Yue, quien fijaba la mirada en ella, cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos. — Entiendo —Su compañero lo miró no entendiendo—. ¿Te preocupa tanto que se aleje?

Silencio y, con una cara avergonzada, asintió poquito.

—¿Es con la única persona que has soñado eso?

Pausa.

—Bueno… ayer, al final, creí ver otras siluetas difusas. Pero no estoy segura.

–.–

Tomoyo, quien tarareaba una cancioncita, buscó por entre los sartenes una tetera mientras le indicaba a Shaoran que eligiera el té. Se movió entre un par de ollas, vasijas y, al final, un tanto escondida, ahí estaba. Estiró la mano intentando alcanzarla, pero que se encontraba sobre una gaveta encima de la estufa.

No alcanzaba.

Se mordió el labio y, tras una mirada fugaz al castaño, optó por alzarse de puntitas y volver a intentar.

—No alc-…

—Permíteme —El varón apareció silencioso, y tras instarle a desistir posando una mano en su espalda, él se alzó alcanzando la tetera. Sin embargo tras ese contacto, la morena trastabillo y casi cae, sino fuera porque el otro la sujeto.

Se produjo un ruido seco, el trasto de metal había caído y la tapa rodado a un lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Tomoyo asintió, pero seguía escuchando ese zumbido que le ingresaba por los oídos hasta traspasarle el cerebro. Volviendo a retomar su humor, llevó una mano a su rostro y lo giró, totalmente avergonzada. —Li, jamás pensé que fueras esa clase de chicos.

Éste, que no entendió al principio, al ver que seguía sin soltarla, prontamente se vio alejado y, totalmente rojo, lanzando un par de disculpas.

Ella rió y tomó de paso la tetera. —No puedo culparla —Pareció un poco triste con el comentario, más no explicó más, dejando al otro a medias—. ¿Has elegido el té?

Él asintió y le pasó la lata de metal.

Pensaba, mientras vaciaba agua y la ponía al fuego, que esos últimos días había meditado de más un asunto que antes no pesaba. Es decir, ¡era su mejor amiga! Así que el ingreso de Li en su vida no haría una gran diferencia. Era sólo que…, cuando ella sonreía al lado del castaño, le hacía preguntar un poquito, si acaso también se ponía así de feliz con ella.

¿Celos?

Vertió los sobres y buscó en otra gaveta por tazas.

No eran celos, pero cada día se sentía un poco más alejada de su amiga, como si… la conociera menos.

–.–

Los dos jóvenes entraron, Li cargaba con la bandeja de tazas. Las colocó en la mesita central y se movió a un lado buscando a Sakura con la mirada, mas la insistencia de los otros ojos posados sobre él, pudieron intimidarle un poco.

—Me di la libertad de traer estas galletitas —contenta, la morena dejó a un lado un platito lleno de rectángulos sabor vainilla, se sentó al sillón a un lado y los miró—. Espero que el joven Tsukishiro no se moleste.

Silencio.

—Oye tú, mocoso.

Shaoran gruñó. —¡No soy un mocoso!

—Lo que sea —Keruberosu chascó la lengua—. ¿Has vuelto a sentir esa presencia?

Una pausa, entonces observó su taza humeante, el vaho subía en hilerillas que se zigzagueaban a medio camino antes de desaparecer.

—Creí haberla sentido camino a casa el día de ayer. Le seguí, pero antes de alcanzarle, desaprecio.

Sakura se sorprendió, no estaba enterada de eso.

—¿Nada más?

Él dudó, desvió la mirada a Sakura por unos instantes y asintió. —Sí.

Yue achicó los ojos, cruzó miradas con su contraparte y cerró los ojos. —Meditaré —Una luz le envolvió y la figura del guardián se transformó en otra persona, que al verlos, sonrió, guardó un poco de silencio y, asintiendo a algo en particular, fue a tomar asiento.

Terminaron con una charla amena que no duró mucho, ya que Sakura debía regresar a casa porque le tocaban deberes. Tomoyo se ofreció a llevarlos, sin embargo Li se negó alegando que su casa se encontraba relativamente cerca y hacia el lado contrario.

—Nos veremos luego —Sakura parecía aún preocupada—. Shaoran…, no dudes en avisarme si necesitas ayuda.

Él asintió viéndola desaparecer dentro del auto.

—Li —Yukito estaba a su lado, observaba el auto dar vuelta en la esquina—. ¿Podríamos hablar?

Él castaño se extrañó, pero asintió.

–.–.–

Llegando a casa se dejó caer sobre la cama y tapó su rostro contra la almohada. Se sentía confundido.

—_¿Sueño?_

Él había asentido intentado explicarse lo mejor que podía, y en lo que podía. El hablar sobre sus sentimientos jamás le había sido fácil. Sin embargo Yukito esperaba una sincera respuesta sobre el por qué traía esas ojeras.

—_Se ha vuelto más constante —confesó—. Sin embargo cada vez que intento alcanzarla, se vuelve más difícil._

Y se volvía más difícil. Pero algo en lo que no era sincero ni con él mismo, era que su deseo por alcanzarla se perdía y él comenzaba a dejar de correr. No quería aceptarlo. No podía.

Una presencia desde su ventana le alertó, se levantó de golpe y corrió a ver, sin embargo ya no había nada. Estaba seguro de haberle sentido, incluso le parecía haber percibido que se trataba de una fémina.

Volvió a brillar y ésta vez sí le vio. Se trataba de una joven no mayor de quince con cabello largo y ondulado en color gris, llevaba un vestido largo.

Abrió la ventana invocando su espada al momento que saltaba por ésta. —¡Alto! —Cayó sobre la barda del vecino, creó una pausa apretando los dientes cuando la pierna le cimbró, y de ahí siguió por la calle sin detenerse.

La joven aparecía y desaparecía, primero sobre una de las casas, luego a lo lejos en el camino. Ahí fue cuando Li le alcanzó, ella le esperaba silenciosa.

—¿Quién eres? —Empuñaba la espada y se había puesto en pose de ataque, la energía que despedía esa chica era agresiva—. ¡¿Qué carta eres?!

Ella levantó ambos brazos y entre sus manos se formó un círculo de energía.

–.–.–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Capítulo V

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Capítulo V

¿Quién…?

Había una chica…, tenía un vestido largo y alas en la cabeza; su cabello era gris. Ella flotaba a su frente y observaba fijamente a su otro yo quien empuñaba firmemente su bastón.

—_Ahora, ¡revélame tu nombre!_

Todo comenzó a brillar, pero más que cegarse, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando tras, las faldas de aquel vestido ondulado por el viento, le observó a él, a Shaoran. Él estaba silencioso, sus ojos vacíos.

—¡Shaoran! —Quiso correr por él, pero no podía— ¡Shaoran! ¡SHAORAN!

—_Siempre voy a protegerte…, Sakura._

–.–

—¡Sakura!

Se levantó sintiendo como le sujetaban por lo hombros, sacudiéndole suavemente. Al lograr enforcar, se topó con un rostro preocupado, el de su padre.

—¿Papá?

—Sakura —soltó el aire retenido, entonces se mostró menos tenso—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella se talló los ojos, sitiándose extrañada. Atrás de su padre, se encontraba su hermano.

—Estaba dormida… —al mover su mano, se topó con Kero, o bueno, "el peluche"—. ¿Qué sucedió? —entonces se alteró—. ¡¿Está todo bien?!

—Estabas gritando, Sakura —la voz de Touya parecía más ronca de lo normal—. Pareciera que querías levantar a todos los vecinos.

Fujitaka se sentó a su lado. La preocupación seguía sin borrársele del rostro. Tomó un pañuelo que llevaba al bolsillo del pantalón y lo pasó por sobre las mejillas de su hija pequeña. —Has tenido una pesadilla. ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?

Confundida, no entendía hasta que tocándose con los dedos, sintió lo empapado de las pestañas. Se sorprendió, se alteró y después se entristeció recordando aquel sentimiento al llamarle.

—Yo…

El mayor aguardó con paciencia y entendiéndola, se resignó dándole un abrazo. —Está bien, Sakura —y le palmeó la cabeza—. Sólo recuerda que aquí estamos si nos necesitas.

Ella asintió y lanzó una mirada fugaz a su hermano, él estaba serio mas no refunfuñó ni apeló.

—Por ahora será mejor que descanses, es tarde.

Ella asintió observando salir a los dos mayores, antes de decender la mirada donde Kero, quien estaba sentadito y le observaba preocupado.

—¿Nuevamente esa pesadilla?

—Es una criatura mágica, Kero —Esa presencia, la manera de comunicarse…—. La presencia que hemos estado buscando, es una carta.

—¿Una carta? ¿Sabes cuál?

Negó. No era ninguna de las que había atrapado, todas se encontraban ahí, con ella.

—¿Existe alguna otra carta? ¿Alguna que no haya atrapado aún?

Hubo un largo silencio.

Un sopló fresco entró por la ventana. —Existe una.

–.–.–

Fujitaka bostezó profundamente, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y secarse las lágrimas dejando de paso torcidos sus lentes.

—Deberías ir a dormir, has llegado muy tarde el día de hoy.

Tomó lo último que le quedaba de té antes de salir corriendo a la habitación de su hija, y cerró su libro. —Tienes razón. Por favor, has lo mismo.

Touya despidió a su padre y siguió centrado en la tarea. Aunque en realidad llevaba rato de haberle terminado, ahora tan sólo pensaba sin poder conciliar el sueño.

–.–.–

—¿Una? ¿De verdad?

Sakura observó a Yue, el juez había aparecido repentinamente y se paraba a los pies de la cama.

—¿Cómo es que…? —miró a Kero—. Pensé que me habías dicho que eran todas.

—Y así es —el amarillo estaba serio.

—La carta que no conoces se ocultó para proteger a las demás, ya que en ella sólo radica magia negativa. Es un equilibrio que Clow se vio forzado a realizar —Yue observó por la ventana—. Ni siquiera debería estar despierta.

—¿Qué carta es?

Él negó. —Se trataba de magia tan peligrosa, que sólo su creador conocía su identidad.

—¿Se refieren al mago Clow?

—Así es.

Silencio.

—¿Se encontrará aquí porque él ya no está?

Los dos guardianes intercambiaron miradas. —Sólo tú puedes decírnoslo.

Sakura parpadeó, no entendiendo. —No entiendo. Yo… —pero lo meditó mejor—. ¿Se refieren a los sueños que he tenido?

—¿Qué más has visto en ellos?

–.–.–.–

Bostezó por enésima vez antes de volver a tallarse los ojos. Estaba muy cansada ese día, ya que no había logrado volver a conciliar el sueño. Se esforzaba en recordar cada acontecimiento de sus sueños, pero no lograban gran significado, excepto por la batalla. Fuera de ahí, esa carta seguía sin revelarse.

Cuando alzó la vista lo vio ahí, sentado en la fuente del parque, estaba esperándole. Se quedó observándole unos segundos más, hasta que se decidió.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, Kinomoto.

—¿Kinomoto? —ella pareció extrañada y con un parpadeo del sueño que tuviese, algo le picó dentro—. Pensé que… Bueno, pensé que ahora me llamarías Sakura.

—¿Sa-¿Sakura? —Con las mejillas rojas a termino de tartamudeo, éste negó primero varias veces y después asintió otras tantas—. Sí, yo… ¡lo siento! —y avergonzado bajó el rostro sintiendo una fuerte palpitación en su pecho. Sentía el pensamiento lleno de brumas.

—_Olvidala._

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y apretó los ojos sintiendo una molestia punzante por detrás de sus ojos, breve, pero suficientemente fuerte para que le tronaran los oídos y se le borrara la vista por segundos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —ella pareció preocupada, pero tras una negación del castaño, alejó el paso que había dado acercándose.

—Me encuentro algo cansado, eso es todo —se recuperó como si nada—. Dime, ¿saben de quién se trata?

—_Sakura, existe otra cosa._

—_¿Otra cosa?_

—_Se trata de Shaoran Li, el descendiente de Clow._

—_¿Qué tiene él?_

—Aún no están seguros… Kero y Yue se encuentran investigando.

—Ya veo.

El castaño le observó escrupulosamente, ella no le veía a los ojos. Se dio cuenta que le mentía.

—Shaoran…

—_Toda su energía está impregnada con esa presencia, probablemente él la invocó._

—_¿Qué? Pero… —no podía. ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin? Además, ¡le había protegido de ella!—. ¿Creen que él está haciendo todo esto?_

_Kero se adelantó. —No estamos seguros, debemos tomar precauciones hasta saber la realidad. Sakura, mantente en guardia a su lado._

Ella agitó la cabeza y sonrió afectada. No podía creerles, no eso. Algo dentro suyo le decía que podía confiar plenamente en ese joven frente a ella. Se sentía herida de sólo ocultarle aquella información.

—Sólo quería entregarte esto —él extendió un papel y retrocedió un par de pasos—. Te veré luego.

Dejándola a media palabra, el chino se marchó. Ella quiso detenerle, pero sólo se quedó ahí.

–.–.–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Capítulo VI

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Capítulo VI

Se removió entre sueños y negó sin ceder.

—_¡Olvídala!_

Apretó los dedos entre las sábanas y se levantó de golpe, su respiración exaltada, su frente perlada. Sentía mareados los pensamientos de tantas imágenes e información.

Silencio.

Reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, llevó una mano al rostro dejando caer la frente sobre ésta.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, igual que ahora, igual que los demás días. No lo entendía, pero esa última semana acudía a esa puntual cita de la misma manera y terminaba como en ese momento, intentando reconocer el lugar, e intentando reconocerse a él mismo.

Ya sin molestarse en repetir que sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, decidió por dejar la cama y utilizar aquel tiempo en algo más útil; sabía que no podría volver a descansar aunque lo intentase. Se colocó las pantuflas y a paso lento fue a encender la lámpara y de ahí a la mesa, donde le esperaban los libros de siempre.

¿Qué andaba mal con él?

Ojeó un par de hojas sin ver tanto el sentido a aquello, después de todo, ¿qué sentido llevaba? La maestra de las cartas ya era dueña legítima de ellas, él no tenía que seguir en eso. A su contrario, China le esperaba con una carga impresionante de cosas por hacer.

—_No la dejes sola._ —Releyó esa línea escrita aparentemente por él, repasando con los dedos por encima de cada letra mientras intentaba hacer memoria de su significado.

El libro cayó, algunas hojas se soltaron con el impacto.

—_¡Olvídala!_

Se apretó fuertemente la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, un dolor le taladraba de lado a lado. En su mente se arremolinaba toda una película de imágenes, una tras otra a velocidades tan exageradas que tuvo que doblarse para evitar vomitar.

Todo se detuvo en un recuerdo inamovible: Él, ella. Él le abrazaba fuertemente dentro de un elevador mientras descubría que había encontrado lo que buscaba en el mundo.

La imagen se desvaneció y sólo pudo relajarse al pasar de los minutos.

—Joven Li, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —se escucharon dos toques en la puerta.

Ya más tranquilo, se agachó para tomar el libro y dejarlo sobre la mesa sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado, y soltando una respiración cansada al momento que se sobaba las sienes. —Todo está bien Wei, descansa.

Pareció que el hombre se tomó un momento más, entonces anunció que se retiraba. El chino casi pudo imaginarlo despidiéndose con la reverencia tan familiar en él.

Volvió con el mismo libro y siguió hojeando hasta donde unas hojas estaban arrancadas, él lo había hecho días antes para entregárselas a la castaña. Pero algo llamó su atención, un recordatorio al pie de página que indiscutiblemente escribió él. La palabra –Sakura– resaltaba, junto a –proteger– y algo sobre una magia creada por Clow.

Contempló algunos momentos más el nombre y decidió por cerrar el libro para seguir leyendo otro sobre un escrito antiguo que desglosaba los niveles en los equilibrios de magia y el costo para sellar los tratos.

En el pasado, al inicio de los tiempos, los magos al comenzar a usar la magia creaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, lo que creo que, un poderoso ente apareciera cobrando la misma cantidad de vidas salvadas por tantos trucos. Blgjördsned, el más poderoso en aquellos tiempos, horrorizado de haber entendido el error, dedicó sus últimos años de vida a entender y escribir sobre aquellas reglas fundamentales para que ninguno más volviera a romperlas.

Existían demasiada cantidad de niveles incalculables, peor entre más magia se centrara en un solo hechizo, el costo se volvía incalculable.

Muchos magos aprendieron a sobrellevar aquello entregando su propia energía, lo que causaba que tras cada invocación terminasen exhaustos, y con el tiempo fue creando en ellos resistencias para sobrellevar altas cargas. Pero por más fuertes que fueran, para cierto grado de magia, entregar la vida era un costo insignificativo.

—¿Qué hizo Clow...?

El castaño se talló los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho su antepasado? ¿Cómo había equilibrado toda la energía de las cartas? Su razonamiento le indicaba que, si Clow al crearlas había tenido hacer algo al respecto, ahora que existía una nueva dueña que las transformaba a su energía, el precio debía volver a saldarse.

Cuando se dio cuenta, de manera inconciente estaba rayando un círculo que hacía resaltar el nombre de –Sakura– en el medio.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó lo que hacía y fue a bañarse. Más tarde continuaría en ello.

–.–.–.–

Sakura estaba sentada en su escritorio y observaba por la ventana. Llevaba algún par de días sin dirigirse correctamente con el castaño y ello la mantenía triste. No quería seguirle mintiendo…

Y por otro lado, no contenta la situación, su amiga Tomoyo también se encontraba algo distante. Aquel día cuando viera a Shaoran y él le entregara la información sobre Equilibrios de Magia, la vio descender de su automóvil acompañada de dos guardaespaldas. Quiso hablarle, peor la morena le saludó a lo lejos y se marchó sin esperar más.

Se sintió extrañada. Pensó, podría haberse encontrado ocupada. Tras pasar la tarde en compañía de sus guardianes investigando sobre aquella carta, decidió volver a marcarle pero, en su celular no contestó y, al llamar a su casa le fue negada.

Lanzó una miradita indecisa a un lado. Ella estaba apuntando lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Y esos últimos dos días, parecía que apenas y se conocían.

Jamás le había ocurrido eso.

–.–.–.–

—Habla sobre una magia oculta —Yue estaba pensativo. Aquel escrito explicaba el equilibrio de la magia, su importancia y lo que se requería para seguirla manteniendo. También desglosaba diferentes conjeturas sobre equidades mágicas y la representación de un poderoso lado negativo—. Si todo esto tiene razón, entonces… ¿Sakura? —Desvió la mirada a su ama, ella estaba sentada con la mirada y el pensamiento perdidos.

Ella saltó y le sonrió—. ¿Han averiguado algo?

Keruberosu y Yue se miraron.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Yo… —agitó la cabeza y lo reconsideró, quizás sólo eran ideas suyas—. No es nada. ¿Qué significa lo que encontró Shaoran?

—En términos generales, habla sobre el costo de la magia. Un ejemplo sería el equilibro que creo Clow —el de cabello plateado llevó una mano al mentón, pensando—. Sin embargo se extiende hasta el costo mismo de la creación al sellar ambos lados.

—¿Costo?

—Recuerdo que Clow me contó una vez sobre ello —Keruberosu estaba serio—, pero jamás volvimos a tocar el tema.

—Pensamos que esa carta que se encuentra atacando, es donde radica toda la energía negativa de haber creado todas las demás. Lo que debemos averiguar es la clase de poder que tiene y cómo sellarla. Sakura, ¿has vuelto a soñar con ella?

La castaña asintió, en sus últimos sueños la mano del castaño la soltaba y ella caía. Al despertar dentro de aquel sueño, se encontraba sola. Llamaba a todos, pero nadie acudía.

—¿De verdad piensan que él pudo despertar la carta? ¿Qué la ha invocado?

Se creó un breve silencio. Keruberosu estaba completamente convencido que la energía de esa presencia bañaba al castaño, y algo de responsabilidad llevaba; así que no podían confiar en él. Mientras que Yue seguía teniendo una reserva con respecto a alguna alianza y no sólo porque su raciocinio así se lo indicaba, sino que Yukito, su otra parte, afianzaba esa decisión.

El guardia del sol y su ama salieron de ahí muy pensativos sin al final, lograr resolver el problema que tenían. Pese a que no había surgido algún otro ataque, no podían impedir tenerlo presente.

Cruzaron la calle y Kero, alegando no había nadie alrededor, flotó a su lado.

—Sakura, todo se encontrará bien, lo resolveremos.

No hubo cambió de humor, eso le preocupó al peluche.

Paseó la mirada a su alrededor y de la nada le brilló el optimismo. —Mira Sakura, ¡es Tomoyo! —Kerberosu quiso volar hacia ella, pero Sakura le tomó entre sus manos, evitándolo y negó triste—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Los labios de la castaña temblaron, y en respuesta sólo comenzó a llorar.

–.–.–

—¿Kinomoto?

Ella pareció triste, mas no dijo nada, sólo tomó los papeles que él le entregaba.

El sábado a temprana hora recibió una llamada, se traba de Shaoran Li, él le pidió verse frente al parque del pingüino comentando tener más información. Pensó en comunicárselo a Kero y Yue, que se encontraban en casa del segundo, pero optando por primero averiguar, desayunó algo y fue en su búsqueda.

—Sha… Li, escucha, yo…

—No importa —él aclaró—. Entiendo que no me quieras contar lo que sabes, no importa —llevaba una mirada indescifrable—. Espero que esto te sea útil. Kinomoto… —pareció pensar bien las palabras—, prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

Ella apretó sus puños y descendió el rostro, ocultándolo con el pelo. Le dolía… Algo dentro le dolía y no quería…

Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como unas lágrimas le resbalaban. No quiso que le viera así, así que se giró dándole la espalda y se talló el rostro.

Detestaba esa situación. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla y que fuera como antes. Tener a Tomoyo a su lado, a sus demás amigos y sobre todo que Shaoran le volviese a tratar como antes, ¡de escuchar su nombre en él!

Ella…

Ella no quería…

… sentía…

—¡Shaoran yo…

—¡A un lado!

Li se lanzó contra la castaña jalándola a un lado antes de que una energía en color negro se impactara donde ellos se encontrasen. Sólo quedaba un hueco resquebrajando la piedra.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Li se había levantado e invocando la espada se mantenía a la defensiva al frente, protegiendo a la castaña. —Esa una carta —aclaró, veía a los lados esperando un siguiente ataque.

—¡Sakura! —Keruberosu apareció lejos, volando prontamente hacia ella; Yue iba a su lado—. ¡Tienes que tener cuidado! ¡La carta es Th-…

Unos rayos oscuros los atacaron y el tigre cayó de golpe contra una barda que destrozó con el impacto. Yue, quien logró desviarlos, creó un arco de luz y lanzó una flecha contraatacando y sobrevoló evitando más ataques.

—¡Shaoran!

Sakura saltó asustada cuando el castaño rodó metros lejos, ella traía su bastón y corría evitando ser golpeada. —¡Ahh!

Li, desde el suelo intentado levantarse, masculló al ver como otro ataque iba directo a su compañera. Trastabilló dándose contra el suelo y para cuando alzó la vista observó como Yue, el guardián de la luna, se había interpuesto para salvarla, y él desaparecía.

—¡Yue!

Juntando voluntad, apretó los dientes y se apresuró a ella. —¡Vamos! —Li la jaló por un brazo y la instó a correr lejos, saltaron por encima de una barda y de ahí sobre los tejados.

—Kinomoto, esa carta es producto de las otras —Li alzó un sello y lo estrelló contra su espada creando un escudo para resguardarles de otro ataque, éste desapareció y siguieron corriendo—. ¡Debe de ser sell-…

De la nada el tejado por el que iban se rompió y el chino fue jalado por una energía.

—¡Shaoran!

Keruberosu llegó en el momento en que su ama invocaba la carta vuelo para evitar irse contra el suelo.

—Kero, ¿qué sucede? —A lo lejos brillaron dos energías y la castaña emprendió la persecución hasta parar frente a una enorme torre, ahí le vio. El castaño empuñaba la espada mientras una hilerilla de sangre caía desde su frente hasta la mejilla. Frente suya había una joven, una con alas en la cabeza. Pudo reconocerla, era la carta de su sueño.

—Escucha Sakura, el propósito de esa carta es alejarte de los demás borrando cualquier sentimiento que tengan hacia ti. ¡Es por eso que Tomoyo se ha comportado de aquella manera y ese chiquillo también!

Sakura le miró, sorprendida. ¿Esa carta era la causante de todo? ¿De verdad?

Un gritó se escuchó, Li rodaba a la orilla de la torre.

—¡Shaoran! —aterrizó a su lado e inmediatamente se puso en guardia—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No te metas!

El guardián del sol se interpuso entre los ataques y giró a verlos. —Yo la distraeré, aléjense de aquí—Y sin pensarlo dos veces, él se alejaba con ella para cruzar al otro extremo de la torre.

—No, ¡espera! — ella se jaló dejando de correr —. No voy a dejarle. ¡Luchemos juntos!

—Escucha Kinomoto, ¡no hay tiempo! ¡Necesitamos un plan y no podremos idear uno aquí!

—¡No me llames Kinomoto! —tenía las cejas fruncidas—. ¡No lo soporto! ¡No puedo soportar que Tomoyo siquiera me recuerde! Pero... —Y le miró, sus brazos extendidos a la par, ella respiraba agitado tras correr tanto—. ¡Voy a soportar mucho menos que lo hagas tú! ¡No tú! ¡No voy a permitirlo, Shaoran!

El aludido le miró no entendiendo, y creó un mohín de desagrado al saberse con ese trato tan personal.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Observó al rededor, podía sentir aquella presencia pululando cerca en su batalla junto al guardián—, pero enemos que irnos de aquí —Y apretó la empuñadura de su espada, alerta por si se requería. Estaba cansado, las mejillas manchadas de polvo y la izquierda raspada por aquella barrida al ser lanzado minutos antes. También traía roto el labio inferior en la comisura derecha, del cual resbalaba sangre. Los nudillos estaban golpeados y de sólo mover los dedos las manos le dolían. También parte de su pantalón en las rodillas estaba roto al haber rodado tras un ataque cuando protegió a su compañera.

Una explosión se escuchó pisos abajo, en la calle.

Li y Sakura corrierón para ver de qué se trataba, pero el primero fue jalado al lado contrario.

—¡Shaoran!

La joven de cabellos grises se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —Ella no entendía y la otra no respondía, eso le producía rabia. ¡Quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo!—. ¡Detente! —Se protegió de los ataque con la carta escudo pero, cuando quiso invocar alguna otra, comenzaron a escaparse de su bolsillo—. ¡ALTO!

Aquella distracción le valió una asestada que le tumbó dos pisos, casi sintió como una de sus piernas tronó. Intentó levantarse pero la vista se le borraba y los brazos le flaquearon. No pudo más que apretarse como ovillo viendo otro ataque venir.

Enterrado a los pies de la torre y resguardado entre metales de y energía oscura Keruberosu arañó la jaula intentado salir. —¡SAKURA!

Pero el ataque no llegó, Shaoran se interpuso, recibiéndolo. La carta dio medio paso para atrás y apretó los puños, sus mejillas hinchadas de rojo revelaban el coraje que sentía.

—¡Olvídala! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES OLVIDARLA?!

Li, que con dificultad se apoyaba sobre su espada, se limpió la sangre que le escurría de la boca, y de ahí el sudor de la frente. Más no se movió, se obligó a empuñar nuevamente el arma y le desafió.

—¡NO ES JUSTO! —chilló. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué la hechicera tenía a alguien y ella no?! ¡¿Qué derecho tenía?!—. No lo permitiré. He estado tanto tiempo olvidada…, sola. ¡No dejaré que ella me siga arrebatando a mis hermanas!

La energía oscura se esparció alrededor de la torre haciéndola tambalear y que parte de ésta comenzase a desplomarse.

Li buscó a la castaña, ésta resbalaba. Se lanzó por ella justo para tomarle por la mano.

—¡Kinomoto!

Sakura parpadeó hasta volver en sí y alzó la vista dándose cuenta que su amigo le sujetaba. No pudo evitar notar que se encontraba herido.

—¿Sha… ¡AH! —Su mano resbaló y apenas pudo sujetarse de un metal salido.

Li, agarrándose de lo que pudo, se apresuró sobre el filo de la caída acercándose lo más que podía. —¡Dame tu mano! —Apretó los dientes sintiendo como el metal se enterraba entre sus dedos—. ¡Kino-mo…to! —Se estiró un poco más alcanzando a rozarle los dedos.

—Shaoran…

Y recordó aquel sueño en donde ella caía, lejos. Se preguntó fugazmente si él se lanzaría para salvarle cuando sucediera. Pero negó, frunció las cejas y con un empujón más de esfuerzo, alcanzó por fin su mano. Fue jalada hacia arriba y ambos cayeron sobre suelo más firme, respirando agotados.

—Escúchalo bien —La maestra se encontraba enojada y veía con decisión a la carta. Seguía sin saber su origen o su nombre, pero algo dentro suyo le instaba a saberse con razón. Tomó su báculo y alzándolo, lo hizo brillar, cosa que alteró la visibilidad de la otra—. No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo ésto y que involucres a gente inocente. ¡¿Entiendes?! —Y la energía comenzó a envolver a la carta, se rehusó, peleó y chilló, pero no podía salir de aquella burbuja—. Ahora, ¡revélame tu nombre!

Hubo una pausa hasta que la carta dejó de moverse, entonces la miró, profundo.

—… The Nothing

Li, quien la observaba y ahora permanecía en guardia al lado de la castaña, se preocupó cuando le vio derramar algunas lágrimas. —¿Qué sucede?

Sakura había bajado la cabeza apesadumbrada por aquellos pensamientos que le estaban siendo transmitidos. La soledad. La desesperación. La tristeza. Todos esos años, enterrada en un lugar frío donde se olvidaban de su existencia.

Se limpió las lágrimas y apretó las manos sobre el báculo aumentando su energía y haciendo que la carta comenzara a cambiar. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención. La carta llamada The Nothing, observaba a Li.

—¿Qué…?

Éste brillaba también, parecía luchar contra algo invisible.

Keruberosu, quien por fin logró salir de su prisión puesto que los poderes de la carta se minimizaban, y fue a colocarse al lado de su ama.

—¡Kero!, ¿qué pasa?

—Esa carta no puede ser sellada simplemente —gruñó y observó al otro—. Para poder completar su transformación, debe ser llenada con otro sentimiento, uno poderoso. Mágico.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kero giró a verle. —De los sentimientos que ese chiquillo tiene hacia ti. Sin esa poderosa magia, la carta jamás se sellará.

_En aquellos momentos leyendo todo lo que Li había entregado, más la información que ellos conocían, los guardianes entendieron a su amo, su sacrificio y el cambio tan repentino que le marcó._

—_Amar, es el sentimiento más poderoso de todos; sin él, no existe nada —había dicho Clow._

Shaoran, quien escuchaba atentamente, apretó los dientes no queriendo ceder, pero al final, entendiendo.

Ella se alarmó al verlo. —¿Qué haces? ¡Shaoran! No entiendo Kero, ¿por qué él? ¡Soy yo la dueña de las cartas! Además, ¿a qué sentimiento te refieres? ¡Yo también quiero a Shaoran!

El naranja negó. —Es el sentimiento más poderoso el que gana, Sakura; y no es únicamente de amistad.

El vestido de The Nothing se agitó con el viento, ocultando al castaño por segundos y, para cuando le volvió a visualizar, él estaba mirándole.

—… Me gustaría recordad, pero no lo hago —creó una pausa, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Había leído al respecto de esa magia e intentó prepararse lo mejor que pudo, pero ya no recordaba aquel sentimiento que seguía impulsándole a hacer lo que ahora hacía; sólo tenía presente la promesa de hacer lo necesario por protegerla costase lo que costase. Cerró los ojos, lamentaba mucho no terminar de entender _eso_ que dolía por ser recordado—. Siempre voy a protegerte… —dudó—, Sakura.

Negó desesperada, su corazón doliéndole, pero el cambio en la carta se encontró hecho, todo brilló intensamente y cuando volvió a la normalidad, la carta flotó hasta sus manos y con ella las que le había arrancado.

Una lágrima cayó, y luego otra. De ahí le siguieron muchas más.

—¿Sakura? —Keruberosu estaba preocupado.

Destelló otra luz en la cual Yue apareció, había logrado escapar de aquel vacío al que fuera lanzado y cruzó una mirada preocupada con su contraparte.

La fémina siguió llorando y llevó un brazo tapando su rostro, no podía evitarlo aunque lo intentaba. Le dolía el pecho mientras ese sentimiento de regresar el tiempo le ahogaba. Soltó por fin la carta y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras caía de rodillas llorando.

Ahora lo sabía, ahora entendía, ¡y era tarde! ¡Demasiado tarde…!

Hipó dándose cuenta de algo, algo importante. Se talló el rostro, tomó la carta que ahora era de color rosa y guardándola caminó hacia Li. Éste estaba inconciente. Se limpió una última vez y agachándose colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

—No voy a permitir que me olvides…, así tenga que volver a iniciar.

Porque ahora era ella quien tendría que sostener aquel sentimiento, y lo haría el tiempo necesario por él, y únicamente por él.

–.–.–.–

Continuará…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Capítulo VII

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Capítulo VII

Sakura saludó animada a todos y fue a sentarse a su asiento e instalar su mochila como era costumbre. Aquel día tocaba historia, matemáticas, educación física entre otras, pero como se acercaba fin de curso ya después de exámenes, todo se encontraba cómodamente tranquilo.

—Buenos días.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la de Li quien recién llegaba. —Oh, Li… —se levantó—, ¡buenos días!

Hubo una pausa en la que el castaño meditó al parecer, algo profundo. —Kinomoto…

—Chicos, ¿se acuerdan de la feria de osos? —Chiharu interrumpió, traía con ella un par de folletos impresos—. Hoy habrá otra en el centro Tokio, ¿no les gustaría ir?

Tomoyo pareció animada. —Pronto será El día de San Valentín, podría ser una buena idea dar un oso en lugar de chocolates —y sonrió divertida antes de sonrojarse y sacar su videocámara—. Me pregunto… ¿quién será el dueño del corazón de la adorable Sakura?

La aludida sonrió nerviosa.

Eriol observó a Shaoran y después regaló una sonrisa a los presentes. —Y esa es una buena oportunidad para recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no lo creen?

—Estoy de cuerdo mi estimado Hiraguizawa. Que por cierto — Yamazaki alzó un dedo sabiondo—, ¿sabían que en la antigüedad la gente cuando solía olvidar algo, iba en busca de osos? Sí, así es. Ellos buscaban un oso y frotaban sus orejas, entonces de la nada volvía ese recuerdo que…

—¡Deja de mentir!

Todos rieron.

–.–

—¿Entonces irán al centro de Tokio? —Kero embulló otro pedazo de pastel.

Cinco meses. Habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel acontecimiento en la torre.

—Sí, regresaré más tarde —terminó de ajustarse bien la coleta derecha, peinó su flequillo y caminó en busca de su bolso.

Tras la captura de The Nothing, convertir a su magia las cartas faltantes, había terminado siendo relativamente menos complicado. Lo más sorpréndete se resumía en la aparición de Clow, quien había reencarnado en Eriol, su compañero de clases. Había sido una pelea difícil, sin embargo al final, Sakura demostró que tenía la capacidad de ser la nueva dueña de las cartas logrando transformar a todas.

En cuanto a Shaoran Li…

Miró fijamente un paquetito en celofán, lo acercó oliéndolo y lo guardó con cuidado en uno de los compartimentos del bolso.

…, recordaba la batalla y todo. Sin embargo ese lazo que se había formado entre ellos, desapareció casi por completo. Pero no se dejó desanimar por ello. Desde ese momento se dedicó a volver a trabajar esa amistad, más ahora que entendía lo importante que era él para ella y estaba conciente de que ella, lo era para él.

También había consultado a Eriol en ayuda sobre las consecuencias de esa carta, sin embargo el hechicero había negado, dando a entender que era la única manera. Sakura, muy en el fondo, supo esa realidad, él mago también había pagado aquel precio en su momento.

—¿Sakura?

La aludida saltó al ser llamada, se había perdido en divagaciones.

—Volveré más tarde y te traeré un pastel. Pero debes prometer portarte bien.

–.–.–.–

Todos llegaron al centro comercial y se entretuvieron entre los diferentes niveles. Era demasiado Rande para ser abarcado un solo día, sin embargo ellos ya iban con la decisión de lo que buscaban. Compraron un par de gomitas y chocolates, galletas y después los utensilios para su artesanía.

Sakura frunció las cejas y observó con total cuestionamiento el papel que tenía extendido. Se suponía que ese patrón era fácil de leer para poder hacer los cortes de su oso, sin embargo no entendía nada.

—Permíteme —el joven chino, quien le había estado contemplado, se decidió por ayudarle. Tomó los papeles, los extendió sobre la tela que la fémina hubiera colocado, y le dio una breve explicación de cómo tenía que continuar—. Ahora, sólo debes marcarlo con esta tiza.

Ella asintió, marcó con cuidado y cortó bajo las indicaciones que le iban dando. Extendió otra tela y así continuó, confeccionando de la mano con el otro y sintiéndose muy contenta de compartir así su tiempo.

—¡Listo! —Se sintió feliz al verlo terminado. Era sencillo, algo pachonsito, de nariz oscura y piel castaña. Lo sentó junto al de Shaoran, que era de color negro—. Se ven bien juntos —afirmó y le abrazó en agradecimiento—. Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado, ¡gracias!

Él, no muy seguro y algo sonrojado, igual asintió. —De nada.

Eriol sonrió al verlos, y como si nada, siguió pintando un cuadro. Él había elegido una artesanía diferente a los otros.

–.–

—¡Me ha encantado! —Chiharu abrazó su oso con fuerza, le enredó un moñito al cuello y lo colocó dentro de su bolso—. Listo. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora al primer nivel? Escuché que hay unas flores de dulce demasiado ricas.

Todos asintieron y en masa fueron al elevador, sin embargo estaba lleno cuando sus puertas se abrieron, sólo cambían dos personas.

—Vayan ustedes —Eriol lanzó una mirada a Sakura y Shaoran, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sin poder alegar o nada, ya estaban dentro junto con todo el genterío. Otra parada y de la nada quedaron solos.

Silencio.

El castaño descendió la mirada sintiéndose algo confundido. La última vez que viajase en un ascensor con su compañera, los había atacado una carta. En aquel tiempo él pensó que la perdería.

—¿Perderla? —susurró en cuestionamiento más para él, que para nadie, no logrando comprender qué significado terminaba de llevar.

—Yo… —Sakura hizo un par de ruiditos, y decidió sacar ese regalo que llevaba para él—. Shaoran, yo… yo te quiero —y le entregó las galletas que con tanto esfuerzo horneara.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en donde el castaño no parecía encontrar las palabras, la fémina pareció entenderlo, puesto que sonrió y negó restando importancia.

—Escucha, no importa si no sientes lo mismo ahora, pero lograré que recuerdes ese sentimiento porque yo te quiero y no voy a dejar que nada me aleje de ti.

Miró sus pies dándose cuenta que podían ser la cosa más interesante en el mundo cuando querían, esperó que la campanilla del ascensor sonaría y cuando lo hizo, se despidió.

—Por favor, no me alejes.

Cuando la vio salir por esas puertas algo le removió dentro, instándolo a detenerla. Fue un reflejo involuntario, pero ya estaba ahí, tomándola por un brazo. —Aguarda...

En aquella ocasión se le había ido de entre las manos, pensó que la había perdido y jamás le volvería a ver.

Pero… ¿por qué era tan importante?

Cerró los ojos ante la idea. No había podido digerirlo. El hecho de perderla…

Alzó la vista, sus ojos observando los otros castaños. —… Sakura.

Una de sus cartas brilló y voló hacia su dueña, ella la miró impresionada, había cambiado. La joven antes solitaria ahora abrazaba un corazón con alas y sobre ella rezaba el nombre The Hope.

Uno…

Dos…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte y sin pensarlo se lazó encima del otro a quien tomó por sorpresa y ambos cayeron al piso, sentados. La fémina encima sin soltarle.

—¡Shaoran!

El ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos y olió el aroma de su cuello correspondiéndole el abrazo. Recordaba ese sentimiento y de ahora en adelante, jamás lo soltaría. Sentía haber estado perdido durante mucho tiempo y por fin regresado a casa.

—Sakura…

–.–.–.–

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	8. Capítulo VIII

SCC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las Clamp.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant**** (Febrero)** y es para **Genee**.

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**Nota:** AU _(__Alternate Universe__)._ Se encuentran tiempo después de Sakura ser juzgada como la maestra de las cartas, pero sin haberlas convertido aún.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

—.— = cambio de momento, misma escena

—.—.— = cambio de escena

—.—.—.— = cambio brusco de escena

* * *

**Sólo se trataba de un deseo…**

**-.-.-**

Epílogo

Todas miraron con algo de envidia a su compañera, ésta llevaba rechazando chocolates toda la mañana y cuando le preguntaban la razón, ella sólo sonreía, se encogía de hombros y continuaba su camino.

Aquella mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor, quizás un poco inquieta puesto que tenía la sensación que algo pasaría, pero fuera de ahí, todo continuaba como debía. Iría a la escuela y regresando, esperaría la llamada de su actual pareja quien, había quedado formalmente en marcarle.

Al terminar la primaria Shaoran se había visto obligado a regresar a China, cuestiones familiares, alegaba su madre. Pero ellos lograron encontrar una solución y superar el obstáculo, así que, aunque se extrañaban, seguían inseparables.

La salida llegó y despidiéndose de sus amigos corrió afuera, contaba cada segundo.

Se extrañó al sonar su celular y al revisarlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de en quien pensaba. —¿Shaoran?

—Gira a la izquierda y da cinco pasos más hacia delante.

—¿Qué...? —Alzó la vista, no se había fijado realmente por donde iba, y le vio a él, llevaba dos helados, uno de fresa y otro de vainilla. Cerró el artefacto, sonrió ampliamente y le saltó encima. —¡Shaoran!

–.–.–.–

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sé que han sido muchas batallas, pero espero que de igual manera te haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...

_13,608 palabras_


End file.
